Hero Is My Hero?
by amenoire
Summary: TVXQ DBSK is in the Philippines for a CF! Jaejoong sneaks out from their hotel. While strolling around, he saves a girl from meeting a car accident. But then, this girl he saves mistook him for a kidnapper. Will everything be okay for all of them?
1. Author's NoteDetails

**TITLE:** Hero is... my hero?

**GENRE:** Fluff, Romance, (a bit of) Drama, Humor, Crack

**PAIRING:** Kim Jaejoong x OC x Jung Yunho, _(a teeny bit of)_ Yunjae/Jaeho

**SUMMARY:** TVXQ is in the Philippines for a CF! Jaejoong sneaks out from their hotel. While strolling around, he saves a girl from meeting a car accident. But then, this girl he saves mistook him for a kidnapper. The boys thought of Jaejoong as a pervert. Junsu wants to learn the Filipino language. Changmin is interested in Filipino food.

Everyone is just delighted to welcome this newcomer in their lives.

**DISCLAIMER:** Obviously, I don't own the boys, but we're all free to love them dearly. Other fictional characters are crafted by my imagination.


	2. Chapter 1 The Sneaky Plan

**CHAPTER 1**

TVXQ is on their 3rd day in the Philippines, having just finished their shooting for a CF the previous day. It was their free day – half of it actually for they still need to wrap things up and have those meetings for finality. Their manager will be leaving first for Japan tonight. They've succeeded on begging to stay behind and leave the next day because they wanted to explore and have a short tour around the city of Manila. After countless begging, shameless kneeling (although it was only Junsu who did that), and solid promises to behave, they managed to make their manager hyung say yes. For today though, they have to stay in the hotel. Their manager would make arrangements for them to have a fun and safe tour around the said city and promised them to have an exciting one tomorrow. The five members were most ecstatic about this one. They never got the chance to see anything on their past visit in this country. They've heard that there are a lot of wonderful and historic tourist spots foreigners are so eager to go to so they also wanted to see it for themselves.

After the final meeting, they were asked by their manager to go back to their room and get ready for lunch. At that, their manager left them to do some business and Yunho, as their leader, was placed in charge again. As usual, it's Changmin who is most delighted about lunch. Well, everyone thinks that Changmin and food are inseparable.

There are 3 rooms inside their big spacey suite. The first room is where Changmin and their manager are sleeping. The room opposite it is Yunho's and Yoochun's. The next room beside Changmin's is where Jaejoong and Junsu are sleeping. Their room assignments this time were picked randomly. They all agreed to play jankenpon (rock/paper/scissors) for that so there goes the weird arrangement. Whoever gets to sleep with whoever had no choice.

Before going down for lunch, Jaejoong decided to approach Changmin. He found him sitting at the couch, reading a novel he recently bought in Japan while waiting for the other members.

"Changmin-ah," called out Jaejoong to the youngest member.

"Hyung, why?" inquired Changmin.

"I'm going for a walk later," answered Jaejoong.

"Oh, ok. Have fun then…" he replied nonchalantly as he continued reading.

"No. What I mean is, I'm going for a walk OUTSIDE," said Jaejoong with emphasis on the last word.

"Eh?" Changmin placed down his book and looked inquiringly at his elder.

"You're going to sneak out?"

Jaejoong immediately covered Changmin's mouth with his hand, "Shhh! Lower it down!" He looked around and was glad that no one went out of their rooms yet.

"I'll go after I'm done with my food. Cover for me, okay?"

Changmin struggled to remove Jaejoong's hand from his face, "But, what if-?"

Jaejoong cut Changmin midway through his sentence, "They won't find out unless you make it smooth and I trust you in this one."

Jaejoong stares at Changmin seeking for assurance. Changmin, still looking unsure about it, shook his head, "I don't know about this, hyung and besides we're going out tomorrow anyway."

"Oh, c'mon Changmin-ah. Just for today and I've been a good boy lately! I won't be out for too long, I promise! I'll just be around the vicinity. So, please?" Jaejoong pleaded, ignoring the last part of what Changmin said.

Changmin sensing defeat, gave in, "Oh fine then. But hyung, keep your promise, ok? " He then smacked Jaejoong's shoulder.

Changmin just couldn't resist it when the eldest member pleads. He seldom does this and he knew that this will benefit him later on.

Jaejoong hit Changmin back while rubbing his smacked shoulder, "I promise! I owe you one, Changmin-ah! Ok, so here's what we'd do…" Jaejoong bent down and started to whisper his plan to Changmin.

After hearing the plan, Changmin pulled away from Jaejoong, "Hmmm, it's simple. Ok ok, I can pull it off."

"Yosh! Now, that we've settled that, let's go eat!" Jaejoong stood up feeling delighted and pleased. He pulled Changmin out of the couch and proceeded to knock the doors of the other members.

"Junsu-sshi! If you don't go out, we're going ahead!" shouted Jaejoong in front of their room.

"Ah wait, hyung!" shouted Junsu on the other side of the door.

Then on Yunho's and Yoochun's door, "Leader-sshi, Yoochun-ah! Let's eat! Changmin-ah is starving!"

Yunho opened the door as soon as Jaejoong finished shouting, Yoochun following him from behind.

"Yah! Jaejoong-ah! You seem so energetic eh? Are you up to something huh? Huh?" asked the leader teasingly as he nudges Jaejoong with his elbow.

"Aish, what are you talking about? Changmin-ah just told me something really amusing," replied Jaejoong while beaming in front of all the members. Junsu went out of their room as well.

"Yes, because I'm a genius," chimed in Changmin.

"A pure genius at that!" added Jaejoong.

"What is it? What is it?" inquired Junsu.

Jaejoong, followed by Changmin, walked towards Junsu & placed his arm around him, "That, my friend, is our own little secret."

He poked Junsu's nose and Changmin messed Junsu's hair. Then both went straight for the door leaving Junsu and the rest.

"Yah! You guys-!" shouted Junsu as he ran after the two.

Yoochun chuckled and asked, "What was that all about?"

Yunho shrugged as they both followed the group, "Beats me."

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel's dinner hall, they found their manager waiting for them. The five went to approach their hyung. Having seen them, the manager exclaimed, "Ah finally. What took you guys so long? Have your seats, have your seats. Aish, I'm starving." He raised a hand and called out for a waiter to take their orders.

Luscious dinner was finally served in front of them within five minutes. Everybody instantly dug in and fulfilled the hungry cries of their stomach. While eating, their manager started to talk about their mini tour around the city tomorrow. "I rented a van and hired a driver for you guys. Don't worry, you can talk to him in conversational English and he'd definitely bring you guys to wonderful places. You'd be leaving tomorrow at around 8 in the morning so don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Okay," everyone replied in chorus.

After some time, Jaejoong felt quite satisfied already and was the first to finish eating.

"Excuse me, restroom…" he stood up and left the lot.

After 10 minutes, Jaejoong still had not come back. By this time, everybody's finished with the main course. Their dessert is now being served. Their manager, noticing Jaejoong's prolonged absence from the table, spoke up, "Why is Jaejoong-ah not coming back yet?"

"Ah, he probably went back to the suite already. He told me earlier that he's not feeling well," Changmin replied then shoved a big mouthful of dessert to his mouth.

"Eh? But he was so energetic before we went down," Yoochun said.

"Yeah, yeah! You both even picked on me!" added Junsu.

"Well, that's because he was playing the act in front of you guys. He doesn't want you to worry about him." Changmin explained in a matter-of-fact tone. He then went for Jaejoong's share of dessert. "He wouldn't be here to eat it anyway," Changmin thought.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check on him-" Yunho made to stand up.

Changmin quickly grabbed Yunho's arm, "N-no! I mean, well… he told me not to tell you guys so he'd definitely kill me if he learns that I did. Just let him be for now. He said he just needed some rest."

"Oh… alright then," Yunho said as he sat down to his seat again.

Changmin released his grip from Yunho's arm. He felt a great sense of relief and was glad that everybody was convinced of what he said.

"Hyung really owes me in this one," was what Changmin thought as he went back to eating.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so my first chapter's up already. Tell me what you guys think and please don't be too harsh, ne? Comments are most welcome. If I get good feedbacks I'll continue posting some chapters. :)


	3. Chapter 2 We're Having Fun Too!

**CHAPTER 2**

Jaejoong went straight for the hotel's exit. He had put on a black bonnet in order to conceal his golden brown hair. They're not yet known in this country but they heard they also have a good number of fans out there so it wouldn't hurt to still be careful. "They're not to be found out that they were here," was what their manager told them before. He doesn't know what's wrong with this. He knows for sure that their fans here will be delighted to see them and of course he would absolutely love to meet them. Maybe the manager was just thinking about their safety? He shrugged of his thoughts and told himself, "Now is not the time to think about it."

He was so excited of the thought of him sneaking out that he didn't know where to go first. "Yosh! Manila, show me what you got!" He started walking away from the hotel. He planned on going to the park that he saw earlier while looking down from the window of their room. He, of course, will keep his promise of staying near the hotel and won't go farther.

"Ah, this park is really beautiful," he exclaimed as he pulled out his digital camera from his pocket. Everything is so green and the fountain in the middle is just magnificent. One would not think that this is located within the busy streets of the city.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to visit this tomorrow when they go out. Well, he could just simply ask for it but he knew that there are still more places in store for them so he didn't bother. He's glad that he snuck out for this. With feelings of satisfaction, he went around the place and took pictures. After the park, he started to explore other places and roamed around. He spotted a mall one block away from where he was. He was almost tempted to go and look around. He heard that everything's cheaper here in the Philippines and it would be really ideal to go shopping. But then he decided against it and thought that it's best to avoid crowds for now. He backed away a few steps before turning around and moved on to stroll to other places.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the four boys went back to their suite after their lunch. As soon as everyone was inside, Yunho turned around at Changmin and asked, "So, are you going to spill it out or not?"

"Eh?" Changmin said, taken aback.

"Oh c'mon Changmin-ah, I know that Jaejoong is up to something and both of you are acting weird earlier," countered the leader.

"Ahh, hyung has seen right through me," Changmin sighed and went to sit in the couch. "Well, we really didn't mean to keep this from you guys, but then it wouldn't look real in front of our manager-hyung if all of us are in it, especially Junsu, he-"

"Ah! Everyone! Jaejoong-hyung's not here!" Junsu screamed, running out from his and Jaejoong's room.

Everyone looked at Junsu with a blank stare. "What?" Junsu uttered, perplexed.

"Ah, yes yes, you're right about that. It really wouldn't look real," said Yoochun, sitting beside Changmin.

Junsu looked from Yoochun to Changmin then to Yunho, "Eh? Eh? Why are you all not reacting? Jaejoong-ah's missing! We have to find him. If manager hyung finds out-"

"So where is Jaejoong-ah?" interrupted Yunho.

"Strolling the streets of Manila, I presume," Changmin replied nonchalantly.

"EHHHHH?!" All three said in chorus.

"I never thought that Jaejoong-sshi will be the one up to sneaking out," Yoochun said.

"He snuck out? I can't believe this. Well, at least I'm glad to know no one abducted him," Junsu said, finally relieved that nothing bad happened to their hyung.

Changmin chuckled, "What? Who would abduct him? Aliens?"

Junsu threw a pillow at Changmin who managed to catch it. He threw it back at Junsu who was smacked right on the face. Changmin laughed hard on this.

"Ouch! Yah! You'll pay for this-" Junsu started approaching Changmin.

"Eh? Should I run for this now?" Changmin stood up and started running around, avoiding Junsu's grasp. Junsu is a fairly good runner so Changmin resorted to throwing whatever his hands can get on at him. Both boys are laughing hard now.

"Oi, you guys! You might break something!" warned their leader with a smirk on his face. He then proceeded to sit in the couch.

"But still, I'm quite envious. He gets to go out today and not be imprisoned in this suite," Yunho pouted, feeling a bit defeated. He was thinking of doing something the same too but being the leader that he is, he pushed those thoughts away.

"Well, we could just find something else to amuse ourselves with while we're here," Yoochun said, trying to encourage the rest.

"You're right! Ah! I heard that there's some kind of a recreational or amusement center somewhere here in the hotel," suggested Junsu. He had stopped chasing Changmin by now.

"Or we could just go swimming! They say that the pool here is really big and cool," added Yoochun.

Feeling a bit excited, Yunho stood up. "Yosh! It sounds cool. Let's go!"

The four all stood up and got a couple of things they'll be needing from their rooms. Before leaving the suite, Yoochun asked, "Wait, what if Jaejoong hyung arrives here before us? There'll be no one around to open the door for him."

"Ahh, no worries. He got our keycard with him so he would be able to go inside," Changmin answered.

"Oh, okay then…" Yoochun replied.

Yunho abruptly stopped in front of their door and did a stance as if to make a statement. He then raised his arm with his fist clenched. "Get this Kim Jaejoong. We're going to have fun here as well!" Yunho jokingly said out of the blue.

Everyone laughed at this and made their way to the elevator.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while for me to update... I was practically waiting for someone to post their comment. At least to let me know that someone's actually reading this. :)

So, if you're reading this now, please don't hesitate to drop me a comment. It's just a few click away. It really does help me to keep this up. :3


	4. Chapter 3 There She Goes

**Chapter 3**

An hour and a half had already passed, Jaejoong's stomach started to growl again. He didn't eat that much during lunch earlier. He was too excited and focused on the "plan" that he didn't even bother asking for a second serving. Now, he regretted not eating properly. He started to look around for a restaurant or any kind of store selling food.

He spotted a hotdog stand by the sidewalk. "Oh, that'll do…" He approached the said stand near the street and went to buy himself something to answer his stomach's plea.

Satisfied with his hotdog sandwich, he started walking around again and exploring places. When he was done with his food, he started looking around for a trash bin. He spotted one and made his way to it.

As he was on his way, a girl passed by him, walking in what seemed like in a daze and looking exhausted. The girl is slender. She has long brown hair down to her waist with bangs parted on the right side. She has a fair complexion. Her eyes are those of a hazelnut, round but a bit chinky at the sides.

"Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with her," Jaejoong followed the girl with his gaze, observing her.

A car is speeding from the opposite direction while she was about to cross the street. As if on impulse, he jumped out to save her. He managed to pull her away just in time as the car sped up pass them.

"Some reckless driver, eh? Are you okay, miss?" (In Japanese) Jaejoong asked, looking inquiringly to the girl she just saved.

The girl turned around and looked at him blankly.

"Ah, sorry, anou… eto… are you-?" Jaejoong mumbles as he struggles to say something in English.

Without warning, the girl suddenly fainted. Jaejoong although surprised, managed to catch her just in time before she falls to the ground.

"Oi! Miss? Miss! Get a hold of yourself!" (In Japanese) He tried calling out for the girl who fainted in his arms.

The people around them started to stare at their direction. "This is bad, what should I do…?"

He looked around, feeling a bit helpless. He doesn't know the language of this country and he can't speak coherently in English when he panics. Fortunately, an unoccupied taxi passed by.

"Aish… T-taxi!"(In English)

He carried the girl in his arms and got inside immediately. He told the name of the hotel as to where they are currently staying. It was pretty convenient that he managed to remember it this time.

The taxi driver took a peek from the rear view mirror. "Your girlfriend, sir?" (In Filipino) inquired the driver with a kind of mocking smile.

Jaejoong nodded and just forced a smile back to the driver.

"Really, I have no idea what this man is saying… I feel so silly." He thought.

He looked at the girl in his arms. She looks a bit flushed and her cheeks are blushing. He reached out and touched her forehead. "Ah, this girl…"

* * *

They arrived immediately in front of the hotel. They were just a few blocks away from where they were from earlier but of course, he couldn't afford to walk around with a girl in his arms, could he? So it was just natural for him to hail a taxi cab.

He paid the taxi driver with whatever peso bill he has with him. He carried the girl in his arms and hurried to the hotel entrance.

"Ah sir! Your change!" (In Filipino) called back the driver to him.

Jaejoong did not bother looking back to know what the driver's fussing about. He wouldn't understand him anyway.

As he entered the hotel entrance, a lot of pairs of eyes turned their direction to him and the girl he's carrying in his arms. This kind of situation does really draw a lot of attention. He hurried towards the elevator and clumsily pushed the UP button. He wished that the elevator would be empty, but to his dismay it was packed with people. Now he was frustrated as to why their suite has to be at the top floor. As expected, people inside the elevator were curious and kept stealing a glance sideways. Even so, Jaejoong was thankful that no one dared ask him what happened.

At long last, they've arrived at the top floor. He paused at their door's suite and immediately searched for his keycard in one of his pockets. He didn't bother to ring the bell. He needs to get in as soon as possible and besides enough attention was already unwillingly given to him today. He just wished that no one recognizes him as who he really is and what he really does or else he wouldn't know how to face his manager.

He went inside and was kind of surprised to be greeted by the quiet and austere atmosphere. He was expecting that his brothers will be all here and fooling around after having their lunch. He would have just lain down the girl in the couch but it was full of their stuff: Junsu's soccer ball, Yoochun's laptop, Yunho's PS3, Changmin's book, magazines, etc. Having seen all this, he went straight to their (his and Junsu's) room. As usual Junsu's bed is a mess. He laid the girl carefully in his bed.

He checked the girl's forehead. "Eh, it's hot! Ermmm…"

He started to look around and think of what to do. Then, he suddenly remembered that he has a first aid kit packed with him in his luggage. Ok, don't ask why. What's important is he has it and it is useful now in this situation. He knows that there's a thermometer included in the kit. He started to rummage in his luggage. Finally he found it and quickly got the thermometer from the kit. He then went on to check the girl's temperature. While waiting for the result, he went out and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Ok, I need some kind of container, water, ice and a hand towel." He started to open the cabinets one by one. Luckily he found a container. He got some ice cubes from the refrigerator and water from the water sink. Before going back to the room, he went inside the bathroom and got himself a clean hand towel.

The girl is still unconscious when he went back. He then checked on the thermometer.

"38.9 °C… That's pretty high," he was quite alarmed but he thought that it hasn't reached 39 anyway.

"The fever just has to go down," was what Jaejoong thought. He then soaked the towel in the cold water and wiped the girl's forehead and face. This was done by his mum before when he had a fever and it really gives him a soothing feeling.

He went on to wipe the girl's forehead, face, and hands. He then soaked the towel again and placed it on her forehead. The girl started squinting from the cold contact of the towel. She then slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

** A/N:** SO, the girl finally made her first appearance. YAY! HAHAHA. Tell me tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm so sorry, I'm really not good with descriptions. "...round but a bit chinky at the sides." - WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! LOL But I do hope you get it. HAHAHA As usual, comments are absolutely LOVE.


	5. Chapter 4 First Interaction

**CHAPTER 4**

Meanwhile…

The elevator on the top floor opened and four boys went out from it.

"Ah, that was refreshing indeed!" exclaimed Yunho.

"Yoochun-sshi's right. The pool here is magnificent! Ah, it sure was relaxing," chimed in Changmin.

"But, I still wanted to stay," Junsu pouted. He had begged the rest to stay for one more hour but failed.

Yoochun chuckled, "You can't always have it your way and besides we have to pack our things today. Right after tomorrow, we'd be heading back to Japan first thing in the morning. I doubt we'd have time to pack tomorrow after our tour. We'd sure be dead tired already."

"Yoochunnie's right. You should listen to him once in a while. He does make sense," Yunho replied, holding out his keycard.

They've finally arrived in front of their suite.

"Well, I always do make sense you know," Yoochun added before Yunho stuck in their keycard.

"Eh?" Yunho said, surprised.

"Why, hyung?" Changmin inquired.

"The door's open," Yunho then slowly opened the door.

"Maybe Jaejoong-hyung went back already. Let's go check their room." Changmin said.

The boys then proceeded to follow him.

Junsu, hopping like a bunny, suddenly said, "Yoochun-ah, remember my oyaji gag before…?"

* * *

"She's finally awake," was what Jaejoong thought before asking, "Are you ok?" (In English)

"Y-yes," (In English) the girl replied back looking up at him.

"E-eh!" the girl suddenly got up, knocking with Jaejoong's forehead in the process. Jaejoong was still peering in to her before that.

"Ouch!" both exclaimed. He then started rubbing his forehead, startled by the girl's sudden action.

The girl backed away, still sitting at the edge of the bed. Rubbing her temples, she started shooting questions at Jaejoong,"Who are you? Where is this place? Why am I here?" (In English)

He tried to reach out for the girl to calm down, his right knee on the other edge of the bed. He barely caught everything the girl asked when suddenly she gasped and said, "Are you a kidnapper?!"

Shocked by the girl's question, Jaejoong almost shouted, "K-K-KIDNAPPER?? NO!"

The door suddenly opened, "Jaejoong-hyung, the door outside was left open and we thought that you already must be-" Changmin trailed off seeing the scenario in front of him.

Yunho dropped his keycard that he was still holding.

Followed by them was Junsu and Yoochun.

"Neko wa, neko da!" Junsu burst out laughing at his own joke.

(Neko wa, neko da in English is "The cat has fallen asleep")

"Junsu, I thought you already graduated from those oyaji-" Yoochun said when he too stopped dead on his tracks.

"-here…"

"-gags…"

Both Jaejoong and the girl froze, rooted from their spot. They both looked at the direction of the sudden appearance of the newcomers. Everyone was just too dumbfounded that no one dared to talk.

"Oi, Jaejoong-ah," Yunho finally managed to break the silence, "we know that you snuck out but this is a very big surprise to us."

"Yeah hyung, what's happening?" Yoochun added.

The four all stared at Jaejoong with a searching look, curious beyond doubt.

"A-aniyo (N-no)! You got it all wrong! Whatever you're thinking, that's not it!" Jaejoong explained, voice rising by each word.

"Hmmm, how can you be sure of what we're exactly thinking?" Changmin asked.

"Aish! It shows! The smirks on your faces… Ah! I'm going crazy! I'm telling you that's not really it!"

"'Neko wa, neko da' Eh? Eh? Japanese? But they're speaking a different language now…" the girl continued to whisper to herself, head still pounding and confused of the whole situation. Where the hell is she? And who are these people?

"Ne, you!"she called out for Jaejoong.

"Chaega (I)-! I'm telling you! I'm not doing anything wrong…" Jaejoong continued to defend himself.

"Really now?" Yoochun and the others kept on teasing Jaejoong.

The boys kept on interrogating while Jaejoong continued to deny all their weird speculations. Junsu though was still shocked and had his jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

"Are you Japanese?" (In Japanese) the girl asked, half-shouting with all the commotion happening.

Jaejoong quickly turned around to the girl, "EH? You speak Japanese?!" As if the series of events are never-ending, each moment is surprising him.

All the attention is now on her.

"Ah! Thank god I wouldn't have a hard time explaining everything! That goes for you guys as well!" Jaejoong exclaimed, feeling that a huge weight was just pulled out from him. He was just about to snap if this continues.

"Listen, I'm going to explain everything starting from when I went out of the hotel. You…" points out to the girl, "listen as well and you'll know soon as to why you were here." Jaejoong then took a deep breath and proceeded to tell everything that happened earlier.

Soon enough, after Jaejoong finished telling his story, everyone was finally enlightened. Jaejoong gave all of them a 'now-you-know look'.

When it finally dawned to her, the girl suddenly stood up and bowed down in front of Jaejoong.

"I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier, and thank you very much for saving me," she then stood back up immediately and swayed a bit. I'm telling you that's not really a good idea when your head is aching. It has to do with your body's motion and its reaction.

"Oh, are you alright?" Jaejoong, by now, was already quick with his reactions and tried to assist the girl. The rest was also concerned about her.

"I-I'm fine, just a bit dizzy," she laughed lightly then sat down in the bed.

"Yah… Hyung is really a nice guy saving and taking care of her. I'm so proud!" Junsu finally talked.

"Of course he is. He's our brother!" Yunho added.

"Yeah yeah, just a while ago you were accusing me of something else," Jaejoong opposed them and sniggered.

"Yah! We didn't say anything! Did we? Did we? Did we?" Yoochun said looking at each of the members.

"Yeah, whatever," he then turned to look at the girl again. "I'm Kim Jaejoong," he stuck out a hand and said, "May I know the name of the girl whom I saved?"

The girl stuck out hers and shook hands with Jaejoong. "I'm Mitsui Ayume, thank you for taking care of me," she replied with a smile.

* * *

Author's Notes:

You do notice that Ayume here is not speaking in Filipino. Well, if you take a closer attention, Jaejoong spoke to him in English, so it's just natural for her to reply back in the same language. Oh, I just felt the need to explain it to you guys in case some of you are wondering. :)

In the Philippines, Filipino and English are the principal languages used as means of communication. Most of the citizens learned both languages at school as early as their elementary years. We do have some other dialects but that applies more in the rural areas.

Okay I'm finished explaining. I just hope that enlightened you guys a bit. :)


End file.
